


Hope of Uliam

by red4leader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Gargoyles - Freeform, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: Last piece from my creative writing class. This was once a smut story on wattpad which turned into a SFW rp and now another story bc no one likes to rp with me. lol





	Hope of Uliam

**Author's Note:**

> Last piece from my creative writing class. This was once a smut story on wattpad which turned into a SFW rp and now another story bc no one likes to rp with me. lol

_ For those who haven’t completed their second-grade history class, it’s time for you to learn the history of the most successful empire to ever claim land on Earth. This empire’s name is Uliam, but I can’t tell you its story without explaining the reason it came to be. _

_ In the year 2143, the country formerly known as The United States of America began to grow lethally overpopulated. It couldn’t even sustain its higher-classed citizens. In a desperate attempt to gain more assets, the U.S. began to invade the smaller countries of the European continent. As each country began to fall, the U.S. began to grow greedy and attacked Germany.  _

_ With help from its allies, such as Russia and Great Britain, Germany managed to resist being overthrown by its invader. The United States refused to give in though and began to form a new form of atomic bomb. In 2158, they finally released this bomb over the eastern edge of Russia. _

_ All life within a 20 mile radius of the blast was obliterated. It even tore a crater into the earth’s crust, leaving a blackness not even the sun could shine light into. Surprisingly, there wasn’t even a twitch on a Geiger counter. _

_ The odd collection of shadows, soon to be called “The Divergence,” remained undisturbed for a full two weeks before bursting into a bright, red light. From the light came creatures which were thought to be only of fiction. _

_ One of these massive creatures was quick to realize there weren’t enough humans left on the planet to defend themselves. This beast is known as Dinis. Dinis gathered his militia of gargoyles, goblins, trolls, and even corrupted unicorns. The only kind of creature that will never be found within his ranks are the dragons.  _

_ Dinis sent his swarms out to attack human settlements that had the protection of “traitorous” creatures first – until he made the mistake of bragging about it. _

_ A golden Guardian dragon and his Crystal mate recruited their own rebellion, secretly creating a massive safe haven in the mountains of Germany, guarded fiercely by gryphons, unicorn knights, and other dragons. This is now our great city of Alron. Their army pulled humans out of Dinis’ path before unleashing their own ambushes. Most of their battles were won, but there were still losses. _

_ Now, in the 200th year of Alron, most of Earth is under the rule of Talluck the Guardian and Marium the Crystal and its ecosystems have almost completely reformed. Dinis is almost but a distant memory despite the occasional raids made on farmlands and scouting posts. _

Luci paused in writing her article and drummed the fingers holding her head up along her chin. She wasn’t entirely sure if she should include the history lesson in her article since pretty much everyone living in Alron City should know its founders, but she figured she could keep it in for now. Her blue eyes moving to the top right corner of her hologram screen, she realized it was time for her to leave.

At the age of 23, Lucinda Richards was the youngest reporter of  _ The Guardian  _ to be invited to interview Queen Marium herself for the 200th anniversary of the city. She was to be escorted by one of the knights of the  Neuschwanstein Castle, where the leading dragons made their home just an hour up the mountain from Alron. When Luci was informed of her new position, she was ecstatic. She always had a strange fascination with the royal family. 

Grabbing her coat and purse, which had her recorder and notepad, Luci ran to the elevators and tapped the circle for the ground floor. A second later, the elevator opened and she hurried to the glass revolving doors. The second she stepped out onto the sidewalk outside, a large, black SUV pulled up to the curb. Its driver exited a moment after it parked.

A fifteen foot tall, platinum unicorn clad in golden armor walked around to the front of the vehicle and lowered its head at her.

“Good afternoon, Miss Richards. Are you ready for your trip to the castle?” it asked in a deep, smooth voice. Its tone was stiff and formal like a well-trained soldier. Luci nodded, unconsciously checking her own blonde hair was tucked away in its tight bun. The unicorn lifted its smooth snout and its ivory horn lit in a pink, glittering light. The passenger door’s handle also lit up as it opened for her. She smiled her thanks to it and slipped inside the hovering vehicle.

The ride up the mountain was silent, but Luci didn’t mind. She didn’t exactly expect the knight to be that into small talk, but she did ask for its name. 

“General Korgan,” he replied – Luci assumed the unicorn was male based on the name and voice – and sent them back into silence. She used the time to focus on the snow-tipped pine trees which lined the road. As they drove higher up the side of the mountain, the more snow covered the tree branches. The sun’s rays reflecting off of them shined in Luci’s eyes, enrapturing her in their light. 

They arrived at the castle gates in almost no time, Luci distracted by the views. She quickly focused on what was in front of her as they slowly drove passed more white knights. 

“Is it true only white unicorns can become knights?” she asked the general. He snorted through his large nostrils, one ear swiveling back. 

“Any unicorn can be a knight, but only white unicorns can be in the public eye in the castle, such as the gates and the tourist areas,” he replied a bit stiffly.  _ I’ll make sure to nip those rumors in the bud, _ she noted as they parked in front of the walkway to the dragon-sized front doors.

Korgan lead her through the doors, other unicorns opening them with their magic, and into the main castle corridor. A massive chandelier made of clear quartz crystals hung above them, lighting the corners the sunlight pouring from the windows couldn’t quite reach. Most of the decor looked to be original; the wooden tables seemed to not have moved in decades. Luci resisted the urge to run her finger across the cloth covering it.

As they continued walking, the general pointed his horn to another set of enormous doors. A golden plack above it read “Throne Room” engraved into it with swooping letters.

“As you most likely already know, the royal dragons chose this castle due to its location. It’s high enough for them to spot enemies from below as well as above and it gives them room for aerial attacks. They wanted to keep most of the original construction, but they did have to alter the main ceilings and doorways,” he explained. He seemed to not notice the micro recorder she placed against her temple, but she knew he was aware, given he was a general. They had to be aware of everything.

“I will take you to the Queen’s chambers. Please, do not describe what it looks like or where it is located. The egg will be in there with her,” he explained. Luci’s eyes widened as she nodded quickly.

“Of course,” she assured as Korgan stopped in front of a normal (for a castle) door. He opened it for her and ushered her inside with a tilt of his head.

“She is finishing a meeting at the moment, so she will join you in a few–” Korgan was cut off by a loud, crashing boom from where they had just entered the castle. The unicorn threw his head up, ears pinned back, and turned around in a swift blur of white. Luci found herself being lifted in the air and moved into the room.

“Stay inside this room and do  _ not _ open it for anyone,” he ordered her before the door slammed shut with pink sparkles. The locks moved into place and glowed to show they were sealed shut with magic. She wouldn’t be able to leave even if she wanted to.

Turning to the single window in the room, she could make out gray forms whizzing by behind the bars protecting the glass. Luci realized the castle was under attack by gargoyles, and gargoyles meant Dinis.

She quickly turned back around and assessed the room, looking for a place to hide. The same moment she spotted a small wardrobe she also noticed the altar near the sizeable bed. An almost black, purple egg sat perfectly inside an ember-warmed nest of blankets. Without really thinking it through, Luci ran to it and lifted the egg into her arms. It was the size of her torso and felt hot to the touch. She didn’t dare drop it as she hurried to the wardrobe and sat down inside of it. There was a hole in the door just large enough for one of her eyes to peer through.

The sounds of battle drew nearer until the wall to the bedroom suddenly exploded from a blast of magic. Through the smoke and rubble swarmed the gargoyles – creatures with ugly faces, sandpaper skin the color of cement, and thick, rubbery wings – along with a dark indigo colored unicorn wearing obsidian armor. Unicorns only had those colors if they had been turned over by Dinis. They had to brainwashed with powerful magic to ever do evil.

“I don’t see anything, boss,” one gargoyle told the Dark Unicorn through its thick, gnarled lips. The unicorn slowly walked up to the altar and studied it before its horn lit with black magic.

“Sir, it’s clear,” he stated to the air. A thick, rumbling roar sounded from the hallway before a black, scaled muzzle shoved its way through the hole in the wall. It could barely fit enough for its nostrils to flare as it scented the air. It retreated for a moment but was followed by a human form stepping into the room. The gargoyles quickly got out of the way as the person wearing a black suit approached the unicorn.

“What do you  _ mean _ , ‘it’s clear’? There is supposed to be a bloody  _ egg _ sitting in here,” the well-dressed man sneered. The unicorn lowered its head in shame.

“I apologize, Dinis,” the unicorn murmured just loud enough for Luci to hear. She gasped quietly and soon had the attention of the demonic wyvern mix. His glowing, crimson eyes turned toward the wardrobe and a heartbeat later he was ripping the door off its hinges. As he reached for her, Luci screamed and clutched the egg protectively.

The beast’s hand was blocked by a purple, sparkling dome that suddenly formed around her. Dinis looked irritated and mildly confused as his gaze went from his hand to the girl in front of him.

“Who are you?” he asked almost curiously, to which she answered: “I’m just a journalist.”

He continued to look her over, not even trying to break through the shield. He seemed oblivious to the clashes of blades on armor until the Dark Unicorn approached him. Without a word, Dinis straightened, lifted a hand, and all of his minions disappeared in more black magic. He remained just a moment longer, looking into her eyes, before he, too, vanished.

The second he was gone, a golden dragon entered the room. His ice blue eyes went from the empty altar to the girl cowering beneath a magic shield in his wardrobe. Luci could see some of his tension leave him as the king approached. Wordlessly, he touched the tip of his snout to the shield, making it fall.

“It seems you are a favorite of my child, Lucinda Richards,” he greeted in a warm, deep voice. She moved her gaze from his grand form to the egg in her arms, only to see it had been replaced with a miniature dragon. Slowly, it blinked its own icy eyes up at her and spread its wings, their soft gold color in stark contrast to its dark body. There were the beginnings of crystals growing along its back.

“He is Jaktovian. You two are the hope of Uliam. I look forward to working with you, Lucinda,” King Tallock stated, “It appears you are more than what you originally thought.”


End file.
